Names
by A Flicker Of A Bright Flame
Summary: All cats have been given names either by their mother or leader. Most cat names don't mean anything however in these cases their names mean something - good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Frostkill**

 **I would like to give thanks to Bluestormytiger for giving me the idea to make my own version of names - check her version. If you have an idea for a cat tell me in the reviews.**

 **I AM NOT COPYING BLUESTORMYTIGER I HAVE MADE MY OWN VISION**

It was a cold leafbere. Lilicpaw was running through the forest. She had to find Lionkit. When she found him he was so weak. He had to die so to stop him from being in pain, she gave him a small swipe then covered him with his fur. She took him back and told them that he died of the cold.

3 moons later.

"Lilicpaw, from now on you will be known as Frostkill for what you have down to Lionkit. Petalleaf, as you were Lionkit's mother, you can decide what to do to Frostkill" Redstar said.

"Beeleaf, as the father of Lionkit, I would like you to kill Frostkill. Any last words Frostkill?" said Petalleaf.

"Yes". Lionkit was so cold he could barely breathe. I gave him a small swipe so he wouldn't feel any pain" explained Frostkill.

"Liar" growled Petalleaf.

With a quick blow Frostkill was dead.

She woke up in Starclan and saw Lionkit who said "thanks for killing me. I was in a lot of pain. Starclan is going to give me another chance to be born but before I go I would like to name you Lilicpelt. Welcome to a full warrior of Starclan".

 **Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Moonshade

**Chapter Two Moonshade**

 **I give credit to Sunfire (guest)**

Moonshade was a sneaky, cunning, beautiful, intelligent cat who was loved byc the clan. She was very ambitious to become leader. She had to become mates with the leader so she could kill the Deputy and become Deputy herself. As she was apprenticing, Rockpaw gave her a chance to become Deputy. One day she and the leader got both of their apprentices to fight, not knowing that the dark forest was already training Rockpaw. Rockpaw killed the leader's apprentice and the leader blamed Moonshade for it. She was taken back to the clan before the leader who named her Killingpaw. She was banished from the clan. As for Rockpaw, he was named Bloodpaw and his mentor was a grumpy she cat called Leopardpelt. In the end Killingpaw and Bloodpaw both sought revenge on the clan. They set fire to the camp and ran but Killingpaw was heavy with kits so she couldn't run and she was burnt alive. Bloodpaw killed himself, blaming himself for her death. They both were sent into the dark forest.

 **Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Evilkit

**Chapter three - Evilkit**

Fuzzykit was born to Nightclaw and Clawpelt, the most dangerous cats known to clans. When he was four moons old his father and mother were banished for trying to kill the leader. The leader renamed him Evilkit for what his parents did. Evilkit became Evilpaw and was mentored to Softpelt so her kind nature would make him good. When it came to his warrior ceremony Blackstar said "I, leader of Shadowclan will give these apprentices their warrior names. Snowpaw you will be known as Snowflower. Shadowclan thanks you for your hunting skills. Thornpaw you will be known as Thornpelt. Shadowclan thanks you for your bravery in battle. Evilpaw you will be known as Evilheart. Shadowclan thanks you for nothing". Evilheart loved the clan. He was desperate to make his clan proud. He decided to hide the leader's kits and find them. Though he was sneaky, Antpelt saw him and he was banished. After the banishment, a badger broke into the camp. Evilheart fought like a true warrior. Even though he was banished he saved the leader which cost him his life. The leader renamed Braveheart for what he did.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ugly

**Ugly**

Goldenpaw was a beautiful she-cat with a lovely silver pelt and blue eyes but she had a great secret; she was in love with a tom from Riverclan who's name was Gleamclaw. She knew he was named that because his pelt gleamed in the sunlight. She knew the leader had a big crush on her. If she told the truth she knew he would banish her so she tried her hardest to hide her secret until she was heavy with kits. Not long after she discovered that she was heavy with kits, she was given her warrior name - Goldenflower. She had to fake that the leader Fallenstar was the father. She was seeing Gleamclaw not knowing that Fallenstar was following her. She was lucky that time but not forever. She went at sun dawn. Once she had gone, the leader wondered were she was and found her playing with Gleamclaw. He loved her so much he didn't banish her instead he changed her name to Gleampaw. Gleampaw was devastated. She decided to try kill herself but instead she ended up with ugly scratches on her face. Fallenstar died not long after and Moonsky became leader. She changed her name to Ugly because she didn't like ugly cats. She soon banished her and she came to Riverclan. They let her in only because of Gleamclaw. She was no longer ugly but Shineflower. She lived a long and happy life in Riverclan until she died peacefully with her mate Gleamclaw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Starlight**

 **This story is a bit different and ocs would be so helpful**

 _Why did I do that? The question ran through my head why?._

 _If you wondering I'm Lightflower well I was now I am Darksoul and I'm in the dark forest why you ask well here's my story._

"Lightflower, Lightflower" everyone cheered.

Then I saw the cat I fancied Stormwhisker, he was so sweet. But then I saw him nuzzle Beesong

A growl ran through my throat. Beesong was the most beautiful cat in the clan.

Not long after they had kits lightningkit and dawnkit and I just grew even more angry.

My anger over took me one night, I went into the nursery and killed beesong and lightningkit and left dawnkit too starve but the scent of blood is strong and Stormwhisker came into the nursery .The hurt in his eyes made me feel guilty before I knew it he killed me and the leader took my name from Lightflower to darksoul.

And that's how I got here I still watch dawnkit now drawnfeather .now she has become mates with rockfur and had two kits lightningkit and beekit after lightningkit and beesong I felt so bad one day drawnfeather was on a hunting patrol and was about to fall of a cliff I used my life to save her I fell instead. I woke up somewhere strange then I saw beesong she said she forgave me and gave me new name starlight.


End file.
